User talk:Jdh87
Hi, welcome to NBA wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Image:Lithuania Flag.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Team6and7 (Talk) 16:00, 29 March 2009 Would you be interested In being a admin here?--Team6and7 01:06, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I Understand However I am going to look for some one to come in if you don't want the job. I Really lost Intrest in the wiki after i started it I nivited people to come over from wikipedia and all. --Team6and7 04:40, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Your now an admin I will check on the wiki form now and again and i will help if you need me just leave a talk message on my page and ill do what i can.--Team6and7 03:28, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Wiki has some more activity We are having some what a serge of activity here recently If you would like to come back your help would be greatly appreciated. :Your return is grately appreciated :) [[User:Team6and7|'Team6and7']] (Talk Page) 17:10, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Custom Skin Yo! Ive been thinking about a custom skin for this wiki. NBA colors Red, Blue, White. What do you think? --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 13:49, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Merge Hey Jdh. This site has been merged with college basketball wiki to form basketball wiki. One site that covers eveything related to basketball. The plan is to do it with football down the road as well. -Hockeyben 14:41, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Ben Wallace Sorry to bother you but I accidentally made an edit that messed up the code of the page (you can read what happened Talk:Ben Wallace here. I tried fixing it but I couldn't, so can you please help with that? Lumoshi Leave me a message! 02:46, August 4, 2013 (UTC) OK, thanks for the information! Raptorsfan (talk) 14:15, August 23, 2013 (UTC) You should really promote this wiki by clicking on the "Admin" button on the blue bar on the bottom of the screen that says "Following", "My Tools" and "Customize". After you click "Admin", click the promote button and complete the following things that they tell you to do. You will get way more viewers because the wiki will appear on Wikia.com. I don't think you have already done this. Raptorsfan (talk) 16:04, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Space Jam Wiki Affiliation Hello this is Randommixer the admin of the new Space Jam Wiki. The Wiki is based off the 1996 film Space Jam that stars Looney Tunes fame, Bugs Bunny and world famous athlete, Michael Jordan competing in a basketball game for their freedom. Here is a quick summary: : Basketball legend Michael Jordan stars as himself, a retired sports hero trying his hand at baseball and failing miserably. Meanwhile, the Looney Tunes gang, led by Bugs Bunny, are kidnapped by aliens called the Nerdlucks. It seems that the Nerdlucks' theme park, Moron Mountain (a barely-veiled dig at Disney) is failing to attract customers. The space invaders are convinced that the appearance of Bugs and his pals will beef up business. Bugs makes his captors a deal -- they'll play a game of basketball for their freedom. When the Nerdlucks stack the deck by stealing the talent of NBA superstars Charles Barkley, Patrick Ewing and other well known basketball players, the Warner Bros. heroes enlist the aid of Jordan, who returns to the court to help the classic characters. In an attempt to gain a stronger community with related Wikis; the relation here being basketball, I would like to ask if you would like to become Wiki affiliates with our Wiki. As part of the affiliation, we'll advertise your Wiki on our front page, and you may advertise us on your front page. I'm eager to see what you and your Wiki community have to say. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Randommixer (talk) 02:07, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Will Bynum Hello User:Jdh87. I saw your edits of Will Bynum and I try to find if he and Andrew Bynum are related. I did not find any thing so far that said they are related. I just wanted to let you know that. (Bt1999 (talk) 00:54, October 7, 2013 (UTC)) Atlanta Hawks I need you to help me get the Macedonia Flag for Atlanta Hawks Roster of Pero Antic. I tried to use different codes for the file, but it did not work. (Bt1999 (talk) 21:08, October 12, 2013 (UTC)) Re: Deletion Only deleted images that showed as not being in use. Also, just a heads up I will probably be re-skinning this Wiki (or changing it back to the court) within the next few days. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:58, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Basketball Wiki I was about to create Pete Maravich. Then, I checked to see if Maravich was spelled right, and it was not on this page. (Bt1999 (talk) 22:00, October 17, 2013 (UTC)) i use the old player template for Danny Granger, and other active players that I can't think of. I do not know how to put their team color on their template. (Bt1999 (talk) 00:17, October 18, 2013 (UTC)) I was looking at Danny Granger, and I did not like how it was laid out with the arrows. I just wanted to tell you about that. (Bt1999 (talk) 22:14, October 18, 2013 (UTC)) Plagiarism Today, I realized about an issue that is possible on this website: Plagiarism. That is something that is on my mind. I get information from Wikipedia for the articles I either created or made a huge edit to it. I just don't want to be guilty of that. (Bt1999 (talk) 21:17, October 22, 2013 (UTC)) Home Page I was just wondering if I could contribute to the news part of the home page. (Bt1999 (talk) 00:04, October 27, 2013 (UTC)) yea thats cool i try to update it when i can (Jdh87 (talk) 13:10, October 27, 2013 (UTC)) Categories Would you help me getting rid of categories that says "Former (team here) players"? You don't have to, but I would like to change that, and there is too much players with this categories. (Bt1999 (talk) 02:31, December 5, 2013 (UTC)) Eduardo Nájera I would like to thank you for helping with Eduardo Nájera. (Bt1999 (talk) 20:42, December 14, 2013 (UTC)) Why is the background and layout of this site messed up now? Main Page Would you please edit the "on this day"? The part that say the date, October 19. Thanks. (Bt1999 (talk) 18:54, December 19, 2013 (UTC)) LeBron James For LeBron James, would you replace the category "Former Cleveland Cavaliers players" with "Cleveland Cavaliers players"? Thanks. (Bt1999 (talk) 00:28, December 22, 2013 (UTC)) hanghai Shanghai Sharks Would you mind if you could get template colors for the Shanghai Sharks? Thanks in advance. (Bt1999 (talk) 23:10, December 22, 2013 (UTC))